


Three

by Medie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charming knew how to breathe on his own once. He did. These days, though, his breath belongs to Snow and Red,  with a thousand and one moments like this to remind him why. Those first, magical minutes of morning when they're still caught up in each other and all the world seems to begin again. When everything is possible to him just because they're near.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> for my love-bingo square "porn"

They always wake well before dawn, when the kingdom is yet asleep and magic hangs heavy over the land like dew. 

All days are magical in their world, it is as ordinary a thing as the sun rising and setting, but there is a wonder to these early hours that not even magic might hope to explain. Stolen moments when voices are relegated to soft whispers, embraces become furtive, soft touches and pleasure a thing to be held close and treasured in the dark. 

Red's hips roll, rhythmic and easy, grinding down on him. Charming presses his head back, feeling the soft bed give beneath his weight. He groans, rocks up, and opens his eyes. 

The morning sun is creeping over the mountains, lighting up the sky with a soft, warm glow that lights the darkness of Red's hair. Red's and Snow's both. Snow rises onto her knees, lazy and well-loved by the both of them, and smiles. She looks at him, then at Red, and he smiles wide when she closes the distance to kiss them both. 

Her lips slide over his, sweet and loving, then she's kissing Red. He's enraptured by it, watching the way Snow's body, still soft from carrying their child, presses against the lean strength of Red's as they embrace. Red runs one hand along Snow's waist, up to cup her breast. They're heavy, full, and Snow curls into the touch with a whimper of pleasure. 

They've spent every night together since returning to the castle, curled together in sleep and passion, and every night before that. Every night since Snow's awakening from the curse, when the dreams would haunt her and it would take the touch of Charming and Red both to banish the demons to allow her sleep. 

They'd loved before then, yes, and loved well, but those nights had changed something in them all. Forged them. He would have said, once, that he knew not where Snow ended and he began. He might have even been right, after a fashion, but it is nothing compared to the connection that runs through them now. 

He touches Snow and it is Red who moans. It is Red's head which tips back, brushing dark curls over his thighs, but Snow is the one to retaliate, reaching between them to stroke fingers over where they are joined until he thinks he might lose his mind with it. 

Charming closes his eyes and thrusts up, driving into Red's warmth, and the noises he makes are desperate, furtive things that as he reaches for them both, near mad with the need to touch them.

Their bodies are slick and hot where he presses his fingers, so wonderfully familiar to his touch. He's spent hours learning them, the way they fight, the way they love, and it will never, ever be enough.

Red whines, low in her throat, and falls forward onto her hands. She rocks forward, chasing her pleasure and he is enthralled by the sight. He keeps touching her, watching her balance on the edge of breaking, and his breath catches in his chest.

"Beautiful," he says, kissing her. 

She returns it fiercely and then turns her head for Snow, claiming them all over again. They are hers and she is theirs. He doesn't need moments like this to understand, but they do bring a sort of clarity all the same and he treasures each and every one. Wishes every one would last an eternity. 

Dawn is well and truly taking hold in the sky now, illuminating Red's skin with gleaming gold. She looks like one of the faeries, glowing in the morning sun, and when Snow presses closer she does as well. 

Caught by them, Charming can do nothing but stare. At least until Snow makes a noise of impatience, grinning when he catches her eye. He laughs and rubs his thumb over Red, feels her clench tight, and feels Snow's fingers join his. They share another grin and Snow rises up to sit behind Red. 

Red goes easily into her arms, leaning into the embrace, trusting them to love her without even a moment's doubt. Snow brings both arms up to wrap around Red, fingers pressed lightly against her bell, the ring he gave her throwing off light with the morning sun.

Snow winks and opens her mouth to the skin of Red's neck. One hand again slips between Red's thighs, teasing her until she cries out.

He knew how to breathe on his own once. He did. These days, though, his breath belongs to Snow and Red, with a thousand and one moments like this to remind him why. Those first, magical minutes of morning when they're still caught up in each other and all the world seems to begin again. When everything is possible to him just because they're near.

Red goes limp in his arms and sprawls across him with none of the grace he knows her to have, and Snow joins them a moment later. 

They need to get up. There is a kingdom and all its worries waiting on the other side of their door. Their baby lies down the hall, in the nursery, with an entire world to see and discover beyond the castle's walls. There are so many things that need attention, but for now, they're going to linger.

Charming looks at Red and she grins. 

There's Snow to be attending to.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: Three by Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/874836) by [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen)




End file.
